


Unrecognisable

by Calenhad



Category: Suite Française (2015)
Genre: F/M, World War II, this needs more fanfiction, wasnt happy with the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenhad/pseuds/Calenhad
Summary: If there were more time.An alternate story for Suite Française, in which events unravel slightly differently, giving Bruno and Lucile more time together, and continue on after the movie ends.





	Unrecognisable

 

* * *

 

She would see him sometimes; mostly from the corner of her eye.

 

He’d linger in the garden behind her cottage; hidden amongst the lavender and wisteria.   
He would wear his military issued pants and boots, with the crisp white shirt, unbuttoned slightly.  
There were times she would see him dressed just as he was the day she last saw him, watching him grow smaller in the rear view mirror, the smell of Benoit’s blood fresh in her mind; the scent of unsaid words.

 

  
  
The formal words for love were never spoken.  
Instead suggested in the words he spake; ‘ _unrecognisable’_ – and – _‘precious’_.

  
  
Though, most of all, she saw him in the crystal blue depths of their daughter.  
Sweet Aimee, now five years with lengths of corn silk hair and kind smiles; akin to her father.  
It was when she smiled that Lucile missed him the most.  



End file.
